


Bounce

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hyperactivity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Hyperactivity.

She had never seen an adult bounce quite like that before, like a six year old on a sugar high. At least, not without any alien influence but Vala was standing in her infirmary, bouncing.

She was raising up onto her toes in a rhythm of one…two, one…two…three, over and over again with wide eyes and a huge grin on her face. Her dark hair bounced too, rising and falling a second out of time with the rest of her body. Janet was really glad she had finished treating Daniel because the woman was damn distracting.

What was really amazing though was how the women's breasts remained still on her chest. Either she was wearing a very supportive bra or that leather top was even tighter than it looked.

Not that Janet wanted to find out, really, it was just so damned amazing. In her staring she hadn't actually noticed Vala had stopped bouncing and was coming towards her.

"Daniel good to go, Doctor?" she asked leaning over to look at the clipboard in Janet's hand.

The doctor lifted it up to press it against her chest. Vala simply smiled and reached out to run a single finger momentarily down Janet's upper chest, before trying to pull it back down again.

"He's free to leave the infirmary," she said, which made Vala squeal and start jumping and clapping.

"He's going to take me out of the base today," she said grinning.

"Oh, I," Janet began to say then paused. Vala was happy and hyperactive, she wasn't sure she wanted to upset the women or see what would happen when she did.

"What?"

"I want him close by for 24 hours. I can't let him leave the mountain," the doctor informed her.

"Oh," the dark haired alien said. Vala's mood went from everything to nothing in moments and she collapsed into a chair, her head in her hands. With her eyes concentrated on the floor, her lips plumped out into a pout and her whole body winding down. Janet felt awful.

"I'm sorry Vala," Janet said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder and her clipboard on the nearest surface.

"It's just so boring here."

"I'm sure Daniel will still spend the time with you."

"Oh I'm sure he will, but I've done everything I'm allowed to do here," Vala said as she looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry Vala," Janet didn't know what else to say.

"That's okay," Vala said as she jumped to her feet again, smiling. Her mood looked to be going from nothing to everything again, but Janet could tell it wasn't the same this time. She had a lot of energy but wasn't as happy as before.

"See you later Dr Fraiser," the dark haired woman said and before Janet could say anything Vala was gone from the infirmary.

Vala was back in the infirmary less then an hour later, limping and supported by Cameron. He helped her inside and onto the nearest bed as Janet ran over to them.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"I don't think she stretched properly," Cam said, standing to one side as Vala settled into a sitting position on the bed.

"I stretched just fine!"

"What happened?" Janet asked.

"We were working out and I hurt my leg," Vala said with a pout and Janet smiled as she came to stand beside her.

"You've probably just pulled a muscle," she said. "Which leg is it?"

"This one," she lifted up her right leg with a grimace.

"Okay."

"You okay then, Vala?" Cam asked, his body turned to the door.

"Fine, thank you, Colonel," Vala said sounding angry but he didn't notice as he jogged out of the room.

"You really just need to rest your leg, Vala."

"Maybe a massage?" Vala suggested and Janet smiled.

"If it doesn't get better then perhaps Verins can give you a massage. Her specialty is physiotherapy,"

"Is a leg massage above you doctor?"

"Not at all," Janet said with a smile. "But Lucinda is very, very good."

"I'm sure she is," Vala was smiling at the doctor and leaning back on her hands now, pushing her chest out towards her. The leather had gone, replaced by a black t-shirt and shorts.

Janet sighed and tried not to look at the grin spreading on the woman's face as she put her hands on Vala's right thigh.

"You just need a rest Vala," she said as she squeezed the leg and let go. "And make sure you stretch properly next time."

"I did!"

"Then don't push yourself so hard," Janet admonished.

Vala pouted again and flopped back down on the pillows with a dramatic flair.

"I'm sorry Vala, I know you're frustrated," said Janet putting her hands back onto Vala's leg and massaging the thigh muscle with slow strong movements. After a little while Vala relaxed, sinking further into the pillow and closing her eyes. When she moaned Janet paused, looking up at the woman's face.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"That feels fantastic"

"Well, it should do," Janet remarked as she smoothed her hands over the leg one last time before taking a step back. Vala's eyes popped open and she sat up straight, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"I suppose it will have to," she said with a grin and started to leave. "Thank you doctor," Vala added as she walked out of the infirmary without hindrance.

Janet sighed as she watched Vala go; she was far too easily manipulated by that woman.


End file.
